Dark Hidden Secrets
by eHearts
Summary: A girl claiming to be Lucy and Lisanna's sister and descendant of Mavis Vermilion appears after Lisanna comes back. Will she cause chaos or help Fairy Tail in difficulties? Read and Review! T for safety. Rewritten version of Our Dark Secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! I made the rewritten already! Happy? Angry? Who cares? We have to celebrate for the return! * Party like there's no tomorrow***

**Okay, settle down now old readers...**

**New readers! Welcome!Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. So, happily enjoy the story!**

**Old readers, please, no spoilers! Thank you.**

**Well, enjoy reading the new and improved(hopefully) Our Dark Secret!(I know the title changed but still.)**

**P. S.**

** I made some changes in the story**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors.**

**No, I am not a boy, neither am I good at drawing, and especially, my name is not Hiro, Mashima. Hence, I am not the maker of Fairy Tail and Rave Master.**

* * *

Lissana was back.

Everything now seems to be complete.

The old members are happy for her to be back. The newcomers seem to be happy with her.

But what is bothering Lucy Heartfilia and Lissana Strauss?

Whenever these two meet, they send warning glances.

Every night. When the guild doesn't notice, they are together.

They talk as if they were friends for a long time.

But, there's a girl.

A girl who watches them talk with a small smile of longingness.

She listens to every conversation they had.

Understood every word of it.

She even laughs a little when they laugh.

How does she knows?

Why is she even here?

Who is she?

You'll find out.

* * *

**Haha, sorry for the lame prologue.**

**Sorry po!(Chichay style){Filipinos, you know what I mean}**

**Haha. I'm sorry. I'm still Grade 6, so yeah. Gotta be an honor student.**

**I think some of you are asking, "Why not valedictorian or sum cum laude?"**

**Well, I obviously know who will, people are smarter than me, and I have accepted that fact.**

**Okay, going back to the topic, I really want to give you guys the new story , so I made this. My hard work is all given to studies. So yeah.**

**Oh, and another reason, since it's my birthday... Thank you thank you, for the birthday greetings, thank you... I wanted to give you guys this.**

**Aaand, yeah. That's about it. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Thanks! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**I totally hate my life now.**

**Why you ask?**

**Well, I just found out that my mom's life is in my hands. If I don't give her the medicine she's required to drink, she'll be in a comatose state or even death.**

**See? My life is now fucking screwed. Sorry for cussing guys! I'm just so depressed**

**Why am I even bothering to tell you these stuff? Oh well, let's just get on with it.**

**Review Replies :**

**XxLunaHeartfiliaXx : You'll know a bit of her here ;)**

**Guest : Aww, thanks!**

**Angeline3 : youll find out ;))**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own all these recognizable characters from the anime,"Fairy Tail" and it's manga.**

**Please do not sue me for any wrong grammars or spellings, I'm just learning about poetry as of this time. I might make a poem...*evil grin***

**Please review, favorite and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A small girl walked down the dark cobblestone road of Hargeon. It was already the middle of the night when she was walking. She shivered as the cold wind rushed by.

She felt something scurrying behind her as she walked more. She looked at her back, but she didn't see anything. She frowned as she continued to walk. Just then, something pounced on her.

She stifled a squeal as she fell. She sat up as she observed the thing that pounced on her, it was soft black fur." Mena. Mena. Wake up." She whispered at the now dozing exceed. The exceed slowly blinked its eyes as it looked up to her."Luna and Nina (Those, are very lame names.) will be here any minute now." Meena yawned.

At the same time, two more exceeds were hurtled towards her. "Sorry, Ellaine." The yellow exceed said, the white exceed yawned,"We found it already. North West(Get my joke ㈶0, haha, okay, I'll stop) of here." It pointed its paws north west at where they were at.

"Good job." She praised the white cat as she patted its head."Hey! Don't I get a credit here too?" The yellow cat pouted, Ellaine laughed as she ruffled its fur,"You get a credit too Luna." The yellow cat smiled in delight as she said it.

"We should head there first thing tomorrow. Now, don't bring anything 'cause it's only a small visit. We'll do the other important things next week." Ellaine told them as she scooped them up and began walking.

"Yes." the exceeds chorused. Ellaine smiled in satisfaction as they kept on walking.

"Now, how shall we make an extravagant entrance?" Ellaine wondered as she disappeared with a crack.

~Next Day~

Guild

It was a very normal day at Fairy Tail. Daily brawls, flying objects, drunk men, everything normal seems to be happening right now.

"I'm the best among all of you." Gajeel smirked as he smashed his fists on the stomachs of the ice Mage and fire dragon-slayer.

"How did you get defeated by me then?" it was Natsu's turn to smirk, Gajeel's neck became magenta."Luck." Gajeel growled as he tried to punch them again, only to have one of his hands frozen.

"Instead of fighting, let's just all agree, that I'm the best." Gray stripped, leaving only his boxers and necklace. Causing Juvia, who was stalking him, to faint.

In the middle of the fight of Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel, the guild doors smashed open.

Everyone went into their battle stance.

"Well, that's not nice." A voice said amidst the smoke created by the smashed door. An outline of a girl was seen.

"Who are you?" Erza bravely asked.

"No welcoming words? Tch. When I thought that this guild is warm and welcome." She said, Erza launched a sword at her.

"Woah der Erza, you're gonna kill someone with that." She said jokingly.

Erza seemed to be surprised."How did you know my name?!" She said angrily, the image of the girl was seen clearly. "Eh, I'll get back to you later." She shrugged as she went to the bar where Lisanna and Lucy were trying hard not to smile.

"It's been a long time, Lu-née, Li-née." She smiled.

They both have identical smiles plastered on their faces, "Ellaine!" They both smiled.

* * *

**Oh my god.**

**THIS IS SO FACKING LAME**

**Ohmygod, did you like it?**

**Anyways, I am aiming for 10 reviews, 10 followers and 10 favorites.**

**So pleaaaseeee help me on my goal? *puppy eyes***

**Oh, and if you don't, I ain't updating. I'm stubborn.**

** And if you won't review, I'm slashing you to pieces and throw you into the deepest parts of Tartarus. With Kronos in there ;)**

**Oh, and please leave a review telling me whether this is good or not. So I can improve on this. I don't want ghost readers! Have an account or not, I want you guys to review.**

**Peeps who have accounts, please favorite and follow this story!**

**P. S.**

**Does anyone have Instagram here? If you do, give me your names and I'll follow you. just for fun ;)**

**BAI BAI!**

**~ eHearts**


End file.
